Trinity of Time
by ShinkouPrincess
Summary: Four years have passed since that dreadful day. Kairi is always hoping to see Sora again, but what happens when a mysterious girl washes up on the island? What power does she have and what does she know about Sora and Riku?
1. You Promised

Trinity of Time  
  
Chapter 1: You promised.  
  
Summary: 4 years have passed since that dreadful day when all three of them separated forever. Then when one day a girl gets washed up on the island, what secrets does she hold? What does she know about the future, present, and past? Will she tell Kairi what she knows, or just watch Kairi suffer?  
  
Pairings: Sora/Kairi, Selphie/Tidus, Leon/Yuffie, maybe Cloud/Aerith, maybe Riku/Trinity (the girl that I made.)  
  
Sadly, I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters/features. Though, I wish I did.  
  
Oh yeah, you can flame me, but it wont make me stop writing. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Eighteen-year old Kairi sat on the papau fruit tree and watched the sunset over the horizon. What a beautiful day it was, light breeze, water smooth, and the temperature just right. Flowers bloomed all over Destiny Islands, and the sound of ocean filled every place. Everyone right now was probably inside, eating his or her dinner. However, Kairi sat on the tree, like Sora used to, and let her mind wander through old times.  
  
A light breeze lifted her short red hair off her shoulders, then back on. Kairi had the most beautiful blue eyes anyone had on the island. Her red hair was still layered and was on inch or two longer. She had curves in all the right places and had smooth white skin.  
  
Kairi was popular on the island. Everybody liked her. Even lots of boys on the other side of the mountain had crushes on her. Once or twice, someone had asked her out, though every time, she turned him down. Many of the girls gasped at this for the boys who asked Kairi out were the 'hottest' and were most popular. Why did she turn them down? Well, most figured that Kairi still had a crush on Sora, even though he hasn't returned since 4 years ago.  
  
Kairi sighed at the sunset. Four years had gone by slowly. She dreaded each moment for Sora or Riku was not with her.  
  
Selphie, now seventeen, always helped Kairi out. When Kairi always cried, Selphie helped her. Selphie also distracted Kairi by taking Kairi all over the island to get her mind off of her friends. It usually worked.  
  
It was getting darker by the second. Kairi did not shiver when the cold wind touched her bare skin. Her thoughts were off on another distant planet, about the day Sora promised her.  
  
***********FLASHBACK*************  
  
Darkness surrounded her. How the heck did she get here? Where was she anyway? Last thing she remembered was that she was at the new house staring at the blank wall, wondering if Sora will be all right. But then darkness started surrounding her. She couldn't move a muscle. Kairi couldn't see anything either.  
  
Ahead of her was a faint light, coming off of something. That light was just bright enough for Kairi to see that she was on a white platform. It looked like the white rocks at Destiny Islands. Kairi looked up and saw the light getting closer. She must have been moving. Am I in a dream? Is any of this for real, or not?  
  
The platform edged nearer as Kairi saw that the light was a door. A door? Why is a door in the darkness?  
  
Soon enough, the platform she was on was right in front of the door. However, it couldn't move any farther because the vast white door was on lots of what looked like white rocks.  
  
She stood there, not able to do anything. Then she saw something coming her was. It was Sora!  
  
He ran towards her until he was right in front her. As he came face to face, she felt the platform moving away.  
  
Sora reached a hand out, and Kairi reached out hers, but their hands missed. They were too far away.  
  
"Kairi remember what you said! I'm always with you too." Sora called. She nodded as they were pulling farther and farther away.  
  
"I'll come back to you, I promise!" he yelled, now tears coming from his eyes.  
  
"I know you will!" Kairi called out as they separated. Both had tears in their eyes. Both having something torn out of them, as that was the last time they saw each other.  
  
************END FLASHBACK**********  
  
Kairi found tears strolling down her cheeks. She reached up a smooth hand wiped them off and sniffed. Then she looked at her wrist. That was the wrist that had the bracelet. But she gave it to Sora when they promised that they would be together after the door closed.  
  
Now she couldn't help the tears falling down her cheeks. Everything had gone wrong. So many years has she waited for Sora to come back, and she will never lose the hope that he will. Yes, she was torn apart from not been able to see her two best friends, the only two people who gave her comfort in her life. Now she was alone, on an island full of people that were not even close to Riku or Sora.  
  
"Remember the promise Sora." Kairi whispered into the sunset. The sun had just gone down, when the wind picked up a little.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yes I know, not good so far. But just keep reading it ok? It'll get better and the chapters will be longer.  
  
Please review! I accept flames, but it won't stop me from writing. Give me hints, tips, ideas, and so forth.  
  
Next chapter shows Kairi's life, Sora's, and Riku's. The next one will then tell about my character that I made, which will make the main plot of this story. 


	2. Three Lives Without Each Other

Trinity of Time  
  
Chapter 2: Three lives without each other  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*RIKU*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Last time he saw Sora, was when both of them had closed the door. Riku and King Mickey were left inside the dreadful place; but soon they both would be separated.  
  
It was like a nightmare. All Riku could see was darkness and darkness itself. He was like a spec of black in a large haystack. How did he get here?  
  
After Sora had closed the door, Riku was left with the heartless and King Mickey. The heartless just lay there, not doing anything in particular. King Mickey and Riku got to know each other better, and were becoming good friends.  
  
But then the black place with the heartless started shaking, and everything disappeared. Riku could only remember Mickey yelling, "Don't be afraid!" Riku trusted Mickey, and never was afraid, but was left in eternal darkness. Was he alive or dead? He wasn't even sure he existed.  
  
Here he still was, in this darkness. Nothing to do. Yet, he was not utterly alone. A couple of times have come when a sweet girl voice has talked to him. She would tell him everything would be all right, and that Sora would find him. She came every once in a while, talking to Riku and comforting him. Riku grew a great fondness over her, not caring if she was real or not. He still did not know her name, though he did know that the more long conversations they had, the more of friends they became. And soon enough, they were good friends, and the girl (or voice) would talk to him a lot.  
  
The voice did keep Riku busy from wondering of how everybody else was. She kept Riku away from the sadness that kept overtaking him when he was alone. She too grew fondness over him, and she cared a great deal.  
  
"Are you going to tell me your name yet?" Riku asked one time.  
  
"I don't know if I should," the 'girl' answered with nervousness in her voice.  
  
"Why shouldn't you?" he said, giving a confused expression.  
  
"Well, it's confusing to say. But I guess you will find out who I am soon enough anyway," 'she' said. "My name is Trinity."  
  
"Are you for real, or just a voice I am having? I don't want to think that I've gone crazy."  
  
"No, I am real. And everything that surrounds you is real." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*SORA*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sora lie against a tree looking at the sunset. He remembered long ago when the three of them would watch the sunset together and be happy. What a life that was before all of 'this' happened.  
  
What is Kairi doing now? What about Riku, King Mickey? He sighed. Four slow years have passed, and still he had not fulfilled his promise. Though, he had not found a way to get back to Kairi, and he hated himself for that. What if she thinks that he hates her? What if she thinks that he's never going to see her again? Sora shook his head to get rid of his thoughts. She wouldn't think that, would she?  
  
Sora looked over to the right, and saw Donald and Goofy sleeping against their own trees. At least I have somebody to be with, he thought. At least I am not alone.  
  
His eyes returned to the sun under the orange and purple sky. He started playing with the bracelet Kairi had given him, and tears formed in his eyes, but did not come down. He missed them, both of them. Sure he liked everybody else on Destiny Island, but nobody was ever that nice to him like Riku or Kairi.  
  
As soon as I get back to you Kairi, I will find Riku and King Mickey. Then everybody will be happy again. I hope. Then, Sora felt the wind pick up a little.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*KAIRI*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning, Kairi woke up in her bed, drowsily. The sun was rising outside, and the light went right through her window and into her squinted eyes. She groaned, another day at her boring old school.  
  
Their island had only one school. Since they had a pretty small island, the one school taught all grades. But of course Destiny Island had more people since oddly, some had ended up on Destiny Islands instead of Traverse Town. But they were all teenagers or little kids. Hardly any grown ups. Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka liked it a lot, but Kairi despised it. Whatever happened to their once peaceful island that was always quiet in the day? Now it was loud, or the other side was.  
  
The island basically had two sides, and the large hill separated the two sides. The side Kairi, Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka lived on was the side with the secret place, the boat, the papau tree, and the waterfall. This was the peaceful side and the most calm.  
  
The other was chaos with noise. The school was on the side, and so was everybody else who strangely arrived here instead of Traverse Town. More houses were built, and an apartment building rested on the hill that separated the two sides.  
  
After Sora closed the door, you could say that the island had gotten bigger. And strangely, hills formed to separate the two sides, and on top of the tallest hill was a steep cliff.  
  
Kairi was already heading out the door to school. She breathed the morning air in deeply.  
  
"Kairi!"  
  
Kairi turned around to see Selphie running towards her. She smiled and waved back.  
  
Selphie caught up and was panting from the running. Selphie hadn't changed so much since the age of thirteen. She was taller, and had more curves than before. Her hair was still brown and reached just below her shoulders. Her bangs were still there and she still had the light blue eyes. Instead of the yellow dress, today she wore tight blue jeans and a yellow tang top, along with yellow flip-flops.  
  
Selphie still had that 'giggly' personality. She always thought of a bright side and always comforted her friends, especially Kairi. Selphie was also boy crazy, and always gasped at Kairi when she turned the cutest boy in school down. Kairi always laughed at this.  
  
The two of them walked through the door that went through the hill, and entered into the noisy side. The school was right in front of them, and they entered through the door into a noisy hallway.  
  
Selphie was really popular, and was very outgoing to everybody. Kairi is sort of popular because Kairi hates of how these people came to their island and made it into a noisy place. She never really opened herself to people, though lots of them lots of Kairi has a smart and beautiful girl. Boys loved her, and girls get jealous because of it.  
  
Their lockers were all wooden and Kairi, Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka all had their lockers in a row next to each other.  
  
Kairi sighed as she got her books for her first class, English.  
  
Before, the people on their island were home-schooled, but now they have to go through this stupid school routine. They don't have a principle, but for grades 9 and above, there are two teachers for each class. So if you had, lets say English for your first class, you either had this teacher or that one. The school is two-story, and not that large. The classrooms aren't that big either.  
  
"Hey," Tidus said as he walked up to his locker, which was next to Selphie's.  
  
Tidus had grown a lot taller, and still had that light brown hair that stuck up. He still had that same nice personality, and was what some girls called' sweet'. Kairi always thought that it was funny when Selphie got jealous when a girl came and flirted to Tidus, and Tidus got jealous when some guy flirted with Selphie. Kairi knew they both liked each other, but what Kairi didn't know was that both of them loved each other without knowing it. Both of them are just too nervous to say anything.  
  
Kairi closed her locker with a slam, and leaned against it sideways as she watched her two friends get their things. She felt the wind rush passed her as two 'stupid' kids ran past her, just playing.  
  
"What's up man?" Wakka suddenly appeared behind her. She gave a little jump for she was too busy looking at the people in the hallway.  
  
Selphie laughed. Kairi stood smiling at Wakka.  
  
Wakka was taller than Tidus, and was very popular. Both him and Tidus were, Wakka was very outgoing and always had the knack to make people laugh. His read hair was still the same and he carried his beach ball around for fun. A lot of girls liked him, and he was a best friend with Tidus right now.  
  
"You were supposed to wait for me man." Wakka said to Tidus. By now, Tidus and Selphie had already gotten their books and were next to Kairi as they waited for Wakka.  
  
"Well it's not my fault you were slow." Tidus said smiling.  
  
Somebody tapped Kairi on the shoulder. She turned around and mentally groaned to see Jake standing there. Selphie also turned around, gasped, and looked at Wakka again, but listening in on the conversation. Tidus saw this and was watching her out of the corner of his eye.  
  
Jake was the most popular guy in school, besides Wakka and Tidus. He was tall and had brown hair that made a wall of spikes in the front. He always wore baggy jeans and a black t-shirt. His deep green eyes made most girls crazy, and Kairi laughed at this.  
  
Jake had asked Kairi out before, but of course, she turned him down. Why do they keep coming after you turn them down? Kairi silently muttered to herself angrily. Wakka loved watching the look on guys faced when Kairi turned him down and watched them out of the corner of his eye, smiling.  
  
"How are ya, Kairi?" he asked, giving her a smile. She did not melt in it like the other girls did.  
  
"Fine, I guess." Kairi responded, knowing where this was going, and knowing her answer.  
  
"Hey listen, do you want to hang out after school tonight? You know, just the two of us?" he asked, with a little plead in his eyes.  
  
Kairi sighed. Why do they always do this to me! "I already told you before, no." she simply said and was about to turn back around to face Wakka when his arm came out and held her shoulder still so she couldn't move.  
  
"Why? Every girl would lover to be in your shoes right now. What's wrong with just hanging out with me?"  
  
He is so stupid! But how can I explain this to him? That I love someone else, and I don't like the way he plays other girls? "It's just complicated." She replied, giving a little glare.  
  
Luckily, the large bell on top of the school rang, and Kairi, Wakka, Tidus, and Selphie all walked along to class. Selphie was going, "Oh my god! He asked you out, you should've said yes! But it's your choice not mine, but oh my god!" while Tidus glared at her in his mind, and Wakka was smiling at the look on Jake's face.  
  
Selphie never was annoying to Kairi about how she should've said yes, though she does say that Kairi should've replied yes. Wakka and Kairi always laughed in their heads at the way Tidus's face would react when Selphie said that.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok, I just put the school thing with Kairi just so you know how her life is like.  
  
Review please! I love reviews! Neither bad nor good.  
  
Next chapter: Remember Trinity at the beginning of this chapter? Well she basically is the main plot, and she is coming in on the next chapter.  
  
REVIEW! Hope you like it so far. 


	3. The Beginning

Trinity of Time  
  
Chapter 3: The Beginning  
  


* * *

  
School was tough today. Jake kept giving her glances all day, and soon she started getting annoyed. He bugs me so much, she thought. Why is it that every time you dump someone, they come again to see if you will change your mind?  
  
Kairi rested her head on the papau fruit tree smiling at the memories of today. It was fun. After she did her homework after school, she, Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka were all having a water gun fight. It was Kairi and Selphie against Tidus and Wakka. Of course Kairi and Selphie lost, but it was fun.  
  
Now Kairi was back on the tree again, just smiling to herself. She loved spending time with her friends on the island, especially when they were having loads of fun. Usually it got her mind off of Sora and Riku, and she is thankful for that. Then if she was thinking about Sora and Riku while she was trying to have fun, then say buh bye to the fun cause sorrow will take her.  
  
The sunset was always beautiful. It brings Kairi the good memories and not the bad ones.  
  
She looked out into the smooth flowing water. It was always smooth, and always perfect looking. It looked like a sheet of blankets covering the fish from rough weather. But their island hardly ever had rough weather.  
  
She sighed as she leaned back and looked at the water. She saw a fish swim there, and over there a fish jumped out of the water. Kairi smiled. She loved it when fish did that. It caused ripples in the water that grew larger and larger and then eventually faded.  
  
Something caught her eye. Something else was out there. She sat up and squinted, hoping to get a better view. The thing started getting closer, and was by the dock with the boats tied to it. With curiosity, Kairi got up and off of the tree. The thing was now touching the dock. It soon went past the dock, and onto shore. Kairi saw a glimmer of blue, and hopped off of the island she was on that had the tree. She walked along the beach, and saw that it wasn't anything; it was a body!  
  
Kairi started running towards the body, and once reaching it, pulled up more onto shore.  
  
It was a girl. A pretty one in fact. Her layered blonde hair reached to half of her neck. She wore a blue tank top and a blue mini skirt. The tank top showed her belly, and around her neck was a black necklace. She also had black boots on and had a black band around her upper arm. On the other arm, her wrist was filled with different colors of blue bracelets.  
  
She started coughing, and Kairi realized she was alive. Kairi was kneeling next to her, heart pumping fast. Who was this girl?  
  
Her eyes stuttered open and revealed light blue orbs. She coughed a little more, gasped, and sat up quickly. She looked around, eyes wide.  
  
"Are you all right?" Kairi asked.  
  
It seemed that the girl didn't realize Kairi was there the whole time, and practically jumped at Kairi's voice. "Yea-yeah, I'm fine." She replied in a soft and gentle voice.  
  
Kairi got up, and held out her hand. "Here," she said, and the girl took it and Kairi helped her up. The girl looked around her surroundings with a confused look on her face. Then, for some reason, when the girl looked out into the horizon, she froze solid. Her eyes were not blinking and her body was frigid.  
  
Kairi put a hand in front of the girls frozen face and waved it in front of her. What the heck is happening?  
  
Kairi jumped when the girl started blinking again and looked towards Kairi.  
  
"You're Kairi," she said, smiling.  
  
Kairi was bewildered. "How-how do you know my name?" she asked.  
  
"Uh, um, nothing, uh, I'm Trinity." She said quickly holding out her hand.  
  
Kairi looked at her suspiciously and shook her hand. This sure is strange.  
  
"Where are you from?" Kairi asked. "How did you get here?"  
  
"I-I don't know." Trinity replied.  
  
"You don't know where you're from?"  
  
"No, I know I'm from-from, uh, Traverse Town." She said quickly. She seemed to be nervous. Kairi was confused and suspicious at the same time. "But you don't know how you got her," Kairi said.  
  
"No, not at all." Trinity replied.  
  
"Hmm, this is strange. Come on, you should come to my house and dry up." Kairi said, leading Trinity towards her house.  
  
Trinity though Kairi was nice, and hoped that Kairi hadn't figured anything out with her.  
  
Kairi let Trinity take a shower from the salt water, and dry off at her place. Kairi never knew where her parents went when she first arrived at Destiny Islands, so now she is living by herself in a small one-story building.  
  
Kairi sat on her couch, trying to figure this out. Trinity got washed up on the island, was in a frozen daze for a few seconds, found out my name without asking and I know we never met before.  
  
Trinity came out of the bathroom, dressed and clean, and sat on the couch next to Kairi.  
  
"You can stay here if you want," Kairi said after a moments silence, "Since you have no where else to go."  
  
Trinity smiled. "Really? You would do that?"  
  
"Of course," Kairi said smiling at Trinity, "I mean, you have no where else to go, and I'm the only person you met. I wouldn't let you sleep outside."  
  
"Oh thank you so much!"  
  
From that moment on, Kairi told Trinity of everything here. Trinity sure seemed interested in everything that belonged here. Kairi started liking this girl, especially when Trinity made Kairi laugh. By the end of the night, they were good friends. Kairi slept in her bed, while Trinity slept on the pull out couch, and both of them smiled as they both realized they made a new friend.  
  


* * *

  
Hope you liked it!  
  
Next chapter: Returns to a paragraph about Riku's thoughts, then goes to Sora, Donald, and Goofy. Sora stumbles upon a whole in the ground while walking outside of the Kings Castle.  
  
Review please! 


	4. A Hole To Remember

Trinity of Time  
  
Chapter 4: A Hole to Remember  
  


* * *

  
Riku was definitely alone. He had not heard from Trinity in a long time, and he missed her badly. He missed her sweet voice and her words of encouragement. Why has she not come in a while? Does she hate him?  
  
"Trinity?" he yelled. No answer. He had tried yelling her name, and it would echo, but he never had an answer. Maybe he just imagined it, and that sweet and tender voice was his craziness in this horrible dark place.  
  
Riku felt so alone.  
  


* * *

  
Sora, Donald, and Goofy decided to walk around the castle. Sora always bugged them about wanting to go inside and exploring. After annoying them so much, Donald and Goofy finally let him go.  
  
It was a sort of 'tour'. Donald and Goofy introduced Sora to most of everyone and they took him everywhere. Sora especially liked the big doors to King Mickey's thrown.  
  
Sora was amazed by the wonder of this castle. What a wonderful place this is, full of happiness. But sorrow too, since everyone missed King Mickey.  
  
The three of them started walking around the yellow path outside of the castle as soon as they were done inside. The yellow path was smooth with sand, and once you left a footmark on the sand, one second later and it would disappear.  
  
Sora was smiling happily as Donald started whistling. You could hear Goofy's hard footsteps on the ground, and Sora put his arms behind his head with his elbows in the air. What a wonderful day it was, the sun was shining happily in the clear blue sky, the kingdom looked peaceful, and everything around it was still.  
  
" Back to business," Donald suddenly said, "Where could we find King Mickey?"  
  
"Or Riku." Sora added. His happy moment ended. "Man, we should've found them by now. I mean, we've been looking for four years now, and not even a single clue-"  
  
Sora was cut off as the three of them felt rumbling under them. All three looked down at the ground, and saw the ground open and make a circle. They stood for a half second, standing in mid air, when they suddenly fell.  
  
Donald did one of his wacky yells as Goofy hollered. Soon, they landed with a thump on the ground.  
  
Goofy sat up. "Gawrsh," he muttered, rubbing his head.  
  
Goofy looked up and saw the opening of the hole above them. The three got up, and brushed themselves off from the dirt.  
  
"Well," Sora said, "That was fun." He smiled and looked up too.  
  
Donald groaned.  
  
"Look!" Goofy said, pointing ahead. Sora and Donald quickly snapped their heads to where Goofy was pointing, and saw a faint yellow light.  
  
Sora started walking towards it.  
  
"Wait!" Donald said grabbing Sora's arm and pulling him back. "You don't know what that is! You can't just go to it, it might be dangerous."  
  
"Yep," agreed Goofy.  
  
Sora pulled his arm away from Donald's grasp. "Well then, we better find out." So he started walking towards it.  
  
Hesitantly, Goofy followed Sora close behind, shield out and ready. Donald groaned, and followed with his staff out too.  
  
The light started getting bigger as they walked closer. The faint light that the opening of the hole soon gave off, and the only source of light was the yellow light ahead of them. If by some reason that yellow light went out, then the three of them would be lost for quite a while.  
  
Sora's heart hammered in his chest as the light soon became bigger and bigger by the second. His feet pounded against the ground, or was it ground beneath them?  
  
They soon came right up to it. It was a large yellow torch and you could hear the crackles coming from it. It stood in mid air, and right below it was another hole. There was nothing special about it, but Sora was eager to find out what was beyond it.  
  
He took a step forward when Goofy's hand shot forward and held both of his shoulders.  
  
"Ah Sora, we don't know what's beyond that. We might never come back again."  
  
Donald nodded. "That's right."  
  
Sora shook off Goofy's hands and said, " Well we wont know till we go through, will we? Plus, what if it leads to Riku or King Mickey?"  
  
Goofy shrugged and looked at Donald. Donald had his arms crossed and his foot was tapping loudly at what they hoped was ground.  
  
"Well what if it leads to something dangerous?" he said.  
  
"But we don't know that yet." Sora replied and walked right up to the hole. 'Go through it, go through it'. Why? 'It will lead you to something.'  
  
Sora gave a puzzled look to himself. He turned his head around to face Donald. "Well if your not coming, so be it." He said grinning. Then he jumped through the hole.  
  
Goofy gasped, and then followed Sora's lead. Donald groaned and looked around him. Darkness, shadows, nothing here except him and this torch. He doesn't even know the way out.  
  
"Might as well do it," he said to himself as he jumped through too.  
  
Donald saw a large colorful platform below, and soon landed on it. Sora and Goofy were already there, looking around. Sora took a step forward "This is from my dream." He said.  
  
Goofy and Donald exchanged confused glances when Sora turned around.  
  
"Right before my island was attacked, I had a dream the night before. It was in this place where I had to learn to fight and I fought evil things. And it seemed that I went through different stages. And on each different stage, there was always a different type of platform. It always showed a picture of something beautiful and colorful. I didn't know what the pictures showed before, but now I know that it showed the seven princesses of heart." Sora was smiling, excited. "The one where on is of Snow White."  
  
Donald and Goofy looked around them, and saw that they were on a Snow White platform. It was beautifully colored and had animals from the woods in it. The seven dwarfs were around the beautiful Snow White who was holding a rose. The background had a castle and a cabin on a high green hill.  
  
"Gawrsh," Goofy said. (A/N: Don't you love the word 'gawrsh'?   
  


* * *

  
Sora then looked around. "But I don't see anything happening." He was right, they were on the Snow White platform, and there were no dangers happening.  
  
Sora got out his keyblade, ready for anything. Then he heard the deep mysterious voice that Donald and Goofy could not hear.  
  
'You have come far, and yet your still only in the beginning. The path through the seven queens of heart will be a challenging path. You will face hard challenges through each area. You will receive a surprise at the end, when you're finished. That is, if your likely to get there.'  
  
"Guys, get ready." Sora said, getting in his ready position to fight. Goofy and Donald did the same, and looked around carefully.  
  
A sharp wind got them and soon heartless appeared in front of them. Millions of them. The wind died, and Sora, Donald, and Goofy started fighting each one.  
  
Sora was smiling at the excitement of battling the heartless again. But these were the easy ones. These were the small shrimpy heartless that was always easy to beat.  
  
So he started killing each one, and as soon one was killed, it would go up in purple smoke, and a black ash was left in its place.  
  
Goofy started noticed something as he did the thunder move. "They keep appearing!" he yelled.  
  
Sora and Donald looked around quickly to see that once a certain amount of heartless had died, new ones would appear.  
  
"At least their the easy ones!" Sora yelled slashing at them viciously.  
  
The three of them had hardly gotten hit, and were extremely healthy. Though Donald and Goofy's MP was down. Sora hadn't used any of his MP; he enjoyed too much hitting them.  
  
Sora did a spin with his blade facing out, and killed a whole bunch of them, but there was still about a million more to go. There better be something good at the end, Sora thought.  
  
Goofy lunged at a row of them, knocking them all dead with his shield. Donald did blizzaraga attacks at some of them, and some firaga. Donald had used some ether, so he was fine, for now.  
  
Goofy started lunging at most of them with his shield, while Donald started using magic attacks. Sora got most of the heartless already by hitting them with his keyblade and not magic. He hadn't used a bit of his magic yet.  
  
This is too easy, Sora thought.  
  
Soon there were only a few left, and together Sora, Donald, and Goofy all yelled out, "Thunder!" Each heartless was knocked dead, and no more showed up.  
  
Breathing heavily, Sora asked, "Are you guys all right?"  
  
"Yeah," they replied.  
  
"Well, that was easy." Sora said swinging the keyblade over his shoulder. He grinned and watched as footsteps magically appeared in mid air, and led up to another platform that they could barely see.  
  
" Only five more to go, then the 'surprise'" Sora said, walking over to the stairs.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Donald asked annoyed.  
  
"Oh yeah. Well I heard a voice saying that each platform gets us closer to the surprise, and since there is six queens of hearts, there are six platforms. We already defeated one, now to the next one."  
  
So the three of them walked up the stairs, not knowing what lies ahead.  
  


* * *

  
Hope you liked it, review please 


	5. Five More

Trinity of Time  
  
Chapter 5: Five more  
  
A/N: I forgot some of the heartless names, so I'm just going to explain what they look like.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sora was the first to go up the tiny steps that were curving in the darkness. The next platform wasn't far away and soon Sora started running up the steps toward the next platform. Donald and Goofy soon started running too, excitement getting to all three of them.  
  
Sora stepped onto the next platform, and looked down at it. It was Princess Jasmine. The platform had a picture of Jasmine in the middle, with her hand resting on her tiger that was next to her. Birds were flying above her head, and in the background was her palace in Agrabah.  
  
Once again, a sharp wind came rushing past the three. They braced themselves, not wanting the wind to take them off the edge. The wind suddenly stopped when hundreds of heartless appeared before them. They all got their weapons out as the heartless came after them.  
  
These heartless were the ones that had wings and could fly. They had weak armor on their heads and body's, and were obviously easy to defeat.  
  
"Gravity!" Sora yelled, pointing his keyblade outward. The large purple and black bubble got hold of six heartless and killed them. Sora smiled at his victory and started slashing heartless with his keyblade.  
  
Donald started his fight by throwing magic spells at the heartless in front of him. Then, after a few spells, he started to whack them with his staff.  
  
Goofy on the other hand, was charging at them with his shield. He knocked out most of them, and kept doing it. But his attack was weak against the heartless when they were in the air.  
  
This battle didn't last any longer than the last one. Once again, the heartless all died in purple smoke and black ashes. Sora was the most excited one, to be able to fight heartless again.  
  
As soon as the last heartless died from a swing from Sora, stairs appeared next to the large platform.  
  
Sora swung the keyblade over his shoulder. "Well, better go to the next one." He started walking towards the stairs when Donald's hand shot out and grabbed Sora's arm.  
  
"Are you sure we're supposed to be doing this?" he said, spinning Sora around.  
  
"Doing what?" Sora asked. "Oh, you mean fighting the heartless? Yeah, we're supposed to." Sora may have said that out loud, but inside, he was wondering if they were doing the right thing.  
  
Donald let go of Sora's arm. "But how do you know that something is at the end of all of this?"  
  
Sora sighed. "I really don't know. I just heard that one voice talking to me again; it said something good was at the end. I believe it too."  
  
Sora turned around and started walking towards the stairs again. Donald and Goofy followed in loud footsteps. "Besides," Sora suddenly said, "We can't get out of this place, so we might as well do this."  
  
"Ah, phooey" Donald said as Goofy nodded in agreement.  
  
(A/N: I'm not sure if you guys want to hear all the battle details, so I'm just going to explain a few things...)  
  
The three walked up the steps and onto their next platform. On the platform, was Cinderella in the middle with all the mice at her feet. In the background were a pumpkin, a carriage, her fairy godmother, and her stepsisters.  
  
As soon as they walked onto it, a wind caught them, and died when many heartless appeared once again. These heartless were the green, yellow, and blue heartless that flew. They had wizard hats on their heads, and each one used their own special attack. Like lightning or blizzards.  
  
Sora, Donald, and Goofy each fired thunder at the same time, and had killed many of the heartless that weren't yellow. After doing that, the three of them started thrashing at each heartless, and finally killing them all.  
  
By now, Goofy had a few burns on his face, Donald had scratch marks, and Sora had a few bruises. But all three of them felt very healthy all the same.  
  
Stairs once again appeared, and the three walked up them to the next platform. On this platform, was Belle. The Beast was next to her, and in the background was the scary and dark castle on the left, and on the right was the white castle. The shining rose was at the top and in the middle.  
  
Wind shot through and died as the heartless appeared. These heartless were the bubbles that flew in the air. They had two string like ear things on the top of their heads. These heartless could disappear, and reappear again while at the same time weakening their opponents.  
  
Sora, Donald, and Goofy fought all of them with only a little difficulty. They were hit a couple of times, but killed every last one anyways. Now all three of them were a little sweaty.  
  
Sora, Donald, and Goofy walked up the stairs to the next platform that had Ariel on it. The water castle was on the left in the background and the land castle was on the right. Flounder and Sebastian were at the bottom of her green fin.  
  
Heartless appeared with the wind, and this time, it was the large heartless that had swords. They would disappear and would leave their sword planted in the ground. The three had a little more difficulty with these heartless, than the others, but all in all, they still defeated every last one. At the end of the battle, the three were sweaty, and were pretty tired by the millions of heartless they had to fight.  
  
"One more platform," Sora said as they walked up the stairs.  
  
This platform had Princess Aurora on it. The three fairies were at her feet, and the castle was in the background. Also in the background, was Maleficent as a dragon, which was surrounded by green thorns.  
  
This time, not a million of heartless appeared. Instead two of the large dark guys appeared. They were tall like giants, and around where their heart should be was heart shaped hole. Their yellow eyes glowed fiercely, and their head had 'hair' sticking in all places.  
  
Two of them put together, was pretty hard. Goofy had gotten hit badly by one of their fists, and Donald got swung at with an arm pretty hard. Sora dodged those attacks, and was attack a hand of one of the heartless. (A/N: I think these are called the darkside?)  
  
Soon enough, one of them was killed and came up in purple and black smoke. Then, the injured Goofy and Donald joined Sora in attacking the other one. After several hits from Sora's keyblade, and magic attacks from Donald and Goofy, the Darkside (?) was killed.  
  
"Phew," Sora said, smiling, as he threw the keyblade over his shoulder. "Well that was easy." He said, brightening the moment.  
  
As soon as he said that, stairs appeared again, this time going straightforward into darkness.  
  
Not knowing what the surprise was up there, the three walked up the large steps. Whenever their foot stepped down onto the step, the step would glow yellow, and then fade.  
  
Excitement taking over Sora, he started running up the steps. Donald sighed as he and Goofy soon followed running. It took a few seconds for the three of them to see a very large platform ahead. Sra started running faster, and soon stepped onto the large platform.  
  
He took a few slow steps forward, not believing what he was seeing. As soon as Donald and Goofy appeared, both of their mouths dropped, and then they both cried, "King Mickey?!" Sora's mouth was a little agape too, because King Mickey was in front of them, smiling.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Did you like it? I know the fighting might have been pretty boring, but I promise that was the worst part of the story.  
  
Key Word: REVIEW  
  
Next Chapter: Shows a day with Kairi and Trinity. Kairi and Trinity both find things out about each other, but Trinity still seems mysterious. 


	6. A Day With Trinity

Trinity of Time  
  
Chapter 6: A Day With Trinity.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kairi and Trinity both woke up around the same time. They both took their showers and were eating breakfast.  
  
"So...what are you going to do today?" Kairi asking, looking up from her bowl of cereal.  
  
"Well," Trinity said in her soft voice, looking up as if for searching something. "Well, maybe I could come to school with you." She finally said. Trinity looked at Kairi, smiling.  
  
Kairi thought about this. "Yeah, maybe you could. I mean, we'd just have to tell the teachers about you being new and joining, but." Kairi thought of what to say, "Don't you need to find your way back to your home?"  
  
"Well not really," Trinity answered. "I really didn't have a home there. I'd rather stay here." She smiled again.  
  
Kairi smiled too, and they ate in silence. After they both finished, they walked out of Kairi's home, wand walked toward the door that attached to both sides of the island.  
  
"So...is school easy?" Trinity asked, wanting to look for a conversation.  
  
"Well, unless you count the boys...yeah, it's easy." Kairi smiled.  
  
"What's about the boys?"  
  
"Well, they will ask you out a dozen times, and they will annoy you." Kairi answered while Trinity giggled.  
  
"Kairi! Kairi!" Kairi turned around and saw Selphie running towards her.  
  
Kairi and Trinity stopped walking and looked at Selphie. She bent over, with her hand on her knees, and was breathing heavily. She looked up, "Can't you just wait for me, for once?" she said smiling.  
  
Kairi giggled with her hand over her mouth, to try and hide it. When Kairi was about to turn around and walk, she forgot about Trinity. "Oh, Selphie, this is Trinity, she's new. Trinity, this is Selphie."  
  
They said hi to each other, and the three of them walked up to their school. As soon as they went in, loud talking and laughing filled their ears.  
  
Kairi led Trinity to her and Selphie's lockers. When Wakka and Tidus walked to their lockers, Kairi introduced them to Trinity.  
  
When the five of them, got in a circle around their lockers, and started talking, Jake came up once again to Kairi. "Hey Kairi," he said.  
  
Kairi rolled her eyes, and turned around to face him. Trinity giggled at Kairi's response.  
  
"What now Jake?" Kairi said annoyed.  
  
Jake raised his eyebrows. "Now, is that a kind of response a lady should give to me?" he asked, trying to be seductive, but having a hard time.  
  
"Uh, Kairi, we need to go check out, that uh, that thing, come on." Tidus said, taking Kairi's arm and pulling her away. Trinity, Selphie, and Wakka followed, grinning. Jake stood there, watching them leave. Then he turned around and walked away.  
  
Tidus took the five of them into their first class. They all stood around their desks in a circle, and started talking again.  
  
Thank you so much!" Kairi exclaimed.  
  
Tidus smiled, "No problem." He said. Tidus really did that because he wanted to help Kairi out, but to make Selphie stop staring at Jake like that.  
  
"Ya man, that was funny." Wakka said. Trinity smiled, and looked at Kairi. Kairi had rolled her eyes.  
  
Just then the bell rang, and they took their seats.  
  
School that day, was pretty fun. Kairi and Trinity were passing notes a lot of the time. Trinity also seemed to like it a lot, besides just fooling around the whole time.  
  
As soon as school ended, Kairi took Trinity's hand, and ran her out of the school, and onto the other part of the island. When they got to the other side, both of them stopped to take a breath.  
  
"Why did we run?" Trinity asked, after getting a breather.  
  
"Well, you see, at the end of school, Jake usually gets his friends, and try's to find me." Trinity laughed. "Oh you wait," Kairi said, playfully pointing a finger, "Soon you'll be surrounded by those guys, and they'll keep annoying you."  
  
"I bet," Trinity answered. They started walking along the beach.  
  
"So, what are we going to do?" Trinity asked. They stopped, staring at the ocean that had the sun reflecting on it.  
  
Kairi smiled. "We gotta wait for Wakka, Tidus, and Selphie. Usually we play games for a long time."  
  
It wasn't long before the other three ran up to the two.  
  
Tidus spoke first. "Okay, how about we all play tag?" Kairi, Selphie, and Wakka agreed, while Trinity looked confused. "What's tag?" she asked.  
  
"You've never played tag?" Selphie asked. Trinity shook her head. Selphie explained the directions quickly, and then they all chose Selphie to be 'it'.  
  
They played for hours of tag. Not just regular tag, but freeze tag, partner tag, and turtle tag. They all had fun for a long time, and soon, the three girls collapsed on the ground, panting. Wakka and Tidus walked over. "You guys giving up already?" Tidus asked.  
  
Selphie nodded her head. "Yep" she answered.  
  
After a couple of minutes, all five got in a row, facing outwards towards the sea. They were all sitting Indian style, and were talking about random things. Today at school, and Wakka told them about how Jake and his friends came up to Wakka and asked where Kairi is. He laughed, and Kairi rolled her eyes again.  
  
Then after a while, Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka all left to go get dinner.  
  
"Are you hungry?" Kairi asked.  
  
"No, not at all." Trinity replied.  
  
"Well, come on. The sunset is here, and I know the perfect spot." Kairi stood up, and helped Trinity up.  
  
Kairi led Trinity to the paupou fruit tree, and both of them sat on it, looking into the horizon. "This place is great." Trinity said, leaning against the tree.  
  
"Yeah, I know. My friends and I used to hang out here all the time at sunsets." Kairi said.  
  
"You mean Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka?" Trinity asked.  
  
"No," Kairi replied, frowning a little. "I wasn't really good friends with those three before. I had these two really great friends. They were my first friends on this island."  
  
"What were their names?"  
  
"Sora and Riku. Those two were the first to accept me when I arrived here." Kairi sighed.  
  
"So you were new here too?" Trinity asked.  
  
"Yes, and I was afraid."  
  
Trinity nodded. Then, it happened again. Trinity froze in her spot, with her eyes unblinking. She stared for a couple of seconds, and Kairi wasn't looking at her, luckily. When Trinity started blinking again, she stared at Kairi with such sadness.  
  
"What happened?" Trinity asked in a hoarse voice. "To them I mean."  
  
Kairi didn't pay attention to her voice. Tears welled up into her eyes. "Riku was taken' over by darkness and disappeared. As for Sora, he is helping other in other worlds, but he's stuck in one world. He can't-can't come back here."  
  
Trinity didn't need to ask Kairi that. She already knew, but she didn't want to seem weird. And she couldn't tell Kairi, not yet.  
  
Trinity stared at the horizon for a couple of seconds. She watched the sparkles in the water glisten, and she saw the color from the sun reflect on the water. When she looked back over at Kairi, Kairi was crying. Tears were coming down her eyes, and it looked like she was trying to keep them from coming but couldn't.  
  
Trinity jumped off of the tree, and went to where Kairi was standing. She pulled Kairi into a hug, and Kairi returned the hug back.  
  
When they broke apart, Trinity began to tell Kairi of her past. "I know how you feel Kairi. Well kind of. When I was little, no one accepted me. They were all afraid of me. My family didn't even accept me, only me sister. She was always nice to me, and we always hung together. She was my twin sister, and she cared for me deeply. We loved each other so much.  
  
"But one day, she disappeared. Nobody knew where she went, and I cried deeply for her. When I grew older, I tried to get over it, but I couldn't. And people were still afraid of me. Then I guess of how I got here is because, I was sitting on our beach, away from everyone, and I fell asleep, trying to hide everything away."  
  
Kairi looked up at Trinity and saw tears in her eyes too. Kairi pulled Trinity into another hug, and just then did the sun go below the horizon.  
  
"Come on," Kairi said, "We should go back." Then both of them walked back, close together.  
  
And for some reason, Trinity found out of everything that ever happened to Kairi that night.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Did you like it? Hope you did, please REVIEW!!  
  
About Trinity, you'll know more about her and her mysterious 'gaze' soon enough.  
  
Next Chapter: Back to Sora, Donald, and Goofy. They just found out that their 'surprise' was King Mickey.  
  
Review!!!! Such a pretty word isn't it? 


	7. King Mickey!

Trinity of Time  
  
Chapter 7: King Mickey?!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As soon as Sora walked onto the platform, he walked a few steps very slowly, and then stopped, not believing what he was seeing. He just stood there, and as soon as Donald and Goofy appeared, their mouth's dropped. Then at the same time they both cried, "King Mickey?!"  
  
It was true. Mickey Mouse himself was standing there, smiling at them "Hello, Donald, Goofy, Sora." He said in his happy voice.  
  
"But-but-uh-what?" Donald stuttered. Both his and Goofy's mouths were still opened.  
  
Mickey laughed. (A/N: Do you know what kind of laugh that is?) "Yes, surprised aren't you?" he said, still smiling.  
  
"How-how did you get here? Where's Riku?" Sora asked, speaking quickly.  
  
Mickey sighed. "I don't know where Riku is." He said, looking at Sora while Donald and Goofy were still in a state of shock.  
  
"Then, what happened?" Sora asked, looking at the floor.  
  
"I honestly don't know. As soon as you closed the door, darkness filled all around us, and we couldn't see a thing. Then I ended up here, and I don't know where Riku is."  
  
"Gawrsh." Goofy said. (A/N: love that word!)  
  
Sora suddenly became very interested with the floor, and Donald and Goofy took a step forward.  
  
There was a moment's silence. Everything around them became silent until Sora finally asked, "How do we get out of here?" Mickey smiled and said, "Leave that to me." With that, he pulled a wizards hat out of nowhere, and put it on his head with his ears sticking out. He put his hands out, and yelled something that Sora couldn't understand.  
  
Suddenly, they were swirling in a yellow mist, and they landed right outside Mickey's castle.  
  
"How did you just do that?" Sora asked surprisingly.  
  
"Wait! Why didn't you just use that to get out of there?" Donald exclaimed.  
  
Mickey looked at Donald, "I couldn't, and I couldn't do anything until somebody showed up. And luckily, you guys showed up."  
  
Bark! Bark!  
  
Pluto came running, and jumped on Mickey, knocking him over onto the ground. Mickey started laughing and said, "How are you Pluto?"  
  
Then Minnie and Daisy came walking up. When Pluto got off of Mickey, he, Minnie, Daisy, Donald, and Goofy all pulled into a great big hug. As soon as they broke apart, Mickey turned to Sora. "Sora, I need to thank you." He said.  
  
Sora nodded and smiled.  
  
Later on, all of them had a big feast in the main hall. All of them were laughing and talking excitedly. Most of them were all happy Mickey's back. But Sora had another thing on his mind, Riku. If Mickey doesn't know where Riku is, then he might never find Riku. But he had to keep trying.  
  
After dinner all of them talked about Sora, Donald, and Goofy's adventures to the different worlds. Then, all of them slept in different rooms that Mickey had offered. Sora lay on his bed, not thinking about anything else besides Riku and Kairi.  
  
Sora closed his eyes and went to sleep.  
  
* Sora looked around. There was nothing besides black all around him. He was completely surrounded. Even if he lifted a hand to his face, he couldn't see it. His heart thumped. He was completely alone.  
  
"Trinity?" Something echoed throughout the blackness. Trinity? What's Trinity? Isn't it those marks on things that have the three stars? But why is this person calling for a Trinity?  
  
"Trinity, are you there?" it called again. Something was oddly familiar about that voice.  
  
Then, Sora felt himself moving. Sora's eyes widened when he saw Riku right there. "Trinity!" he called. Sora gasped, and his heart was pumping faster than before. *  
  
Sora woke up in his bed with sweat all over his face and his heart pumping hard against his bare chest. He wiped his hand against his forehead to get the sweat off.  
  
Was that really Riku? Is he still alive, and where the heck was he?  
  
Sora laid back down his bed. His chest kept rising and falling still, as he stared at the ceiling. After a couple of minutes, the dream seemed to be far away form him. It seemed like he was forgetting it more and more by the minute. But one thing is for sure. He will always remember Riku, and a strange door from his dream.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I know VERY short, but I promise this is the only short one. Well anyway, how did you like it? Please review and tell!! It's good to tell me things!  
  
With Mickey, I didn't really know how to make them all act, so I tried my best. Sorry.  
  
Next Chapter: Back to Kairi and Trinity. Trinity is seeing how much Kairi is suffering, and may tell Kairi the truth about her.  
  
REVIEW!! 


	8. Kairi's Suffering

Trinity of Time  
  
Chapter 8: Kairi's Suffering  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In the morning, Kairi and Trinity slept in because it was Saturday. However, Kairi woke first, took a shower, got dressed in her usual clothes, and walked outside to the Secret Place without eating.  
  
She walked through the little tunnel, and into where everyone had drawn his or her pictures. Kairi walked over to where she and Sora had drawn. She sat down on the cold ground and stared at the picture. She reached out her hand and touched where Sora had drawn the paupou fruit. She smiled as a tear came down her cheek.  
  
Footsteps were heard, and Kairi turned her head around. Trinity was there in her blue clothes, looking at Kairi sadly. She came over and sat next to Kairi. "Are you alright?" she asked, putting a comforting hand over Kairi's shoulder.  
  
Kairi sniffed. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just...thinking." Trinity let her arm drop and looked at where Kairi was looking.  
  
"Did you draw that?" Trinity asked.  
  
Kairi nodded. "Me and Sora did."  
  
Trinity looked at the drawing of the fruit. "What's that?" she asked pointing.  
  
"That's a paupou fruit. It grows on the tree where we sat yesterday. They say that whoever shares a paupou fruit will be come destined together forever."  
  
Trinity smiled. So in the drawing, Kairi and Sora were sharing a paupou fruit to be destined together.  
  
They sat there looking at the painting. Then Trinity got up and walked around, looking at all the pictures. "Does everybody come here?"  
  
Kairi looked over at Trinity. "Well the people on this side of the island. The other side people hardly come here. They don't even know about this place."  
  
Trinity nodded. She began looking at all the different ones while Kairi watched her. She giggled at a few, and looked at Kairi. "This place is wonderful," she said smiling. "I mean, it shows people together, it kind of seems...magical." She paused. "I know that may seem weird for me to say that but-"  
  
"Oh, it's not strange at all. I think the same about this place." Kairi said, and looked at the picture of her and Sora one last time before getting up. "Come on, let's go see what everybody else is doing."  
  
Trinity nodded and followed Kairi out. "How did you find me in there anyway?" Kairi asked as soon as they stepped out and walked past the waterfall.  
  
"Selphie told me that you'd probably be in there." Trinity answered, looking at the waterfall.  
  
They walked along until Selphie came running up to them. She carried three water guns. She handed Kairi and Trinity one and said, "You better take these. Wakka and Tidus are out." As soon as she said that, Wakka came yelling out behind the waterfall and sprayed Kairi. She was now soaking wet.  
  
"Oh, you little!" Kairi yelled, and started chasing Wakka.  
  
The five of them started having an intense water gun fight, and laughed the whole time. Trinity had gotten Wakka real good, and once Wakka gave in, Kairi, Trinity, and Wakka watched Selphie trying to spray Tidus.  
  
"Aaaawwww," Kairi said so only Trinity and Wakka could hear. All three grinned as Tidus got Selphie good.  
  
Tidus walked over to them. "Hey, I got an idea. Lets go and squirt Jake and his friends with these!" he said as he held up the large water gun.  
  
Wakka nodded, "Ya man. I agree." Both boys looked over at the girls. All three were frowning a little. "Isn't that a little to mean?" Selphie asked, still a soaking wet like Kairi.  
  
"No way!" Tidus exclaimed. The girls stood in there spots. Both boys shrugged at each other and walked off.  
  
"I'll never get them," Selphie muttered shaking her head.  
  
Kairi smiled, "It would be funny though."  
  
Trinity giggled softly.  
  
"Yeah, you're right. I'm going to go watch, see ya guys later!" Selphie said quickly and waved as she ran off.  
  
Kairi sighed. "Selphie just wants to watch Tidus." Kairi giggled to herself.  
  
Trinity raised an eyebrow. "Does she like him or something?"  
  
Kairi burst out laughing. "Yes! You should hear her! All day long she says she thinks about Tidus and him only! It's so funny." Kairi kept laughing and soon died down.  
  
"Let's go sit by the paupou tree. I like it there, it's peaceful." Trinity said after a silent pause, and walked towards the tree. Kairi nodded and soon followed.  
  
They both walked up to it, and sat on it. They sat there for a few moments when Trinity finally got the nerve to ask, "What happened?"  
  
Kairi looked at her. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Trinity took a breath. "Now I know this is hard for you, but...can you tell me what really happened? With you, Sora, and Riku?" Kairi looked at Trinity for moment and realized that she was nervous. Kairi nodded and told Trinity everything. Everything from the start, about her, Sora, and Riku building the raft all the way to where Sora and Kairi last met.  
  
Trinity listened carefully. Trinity already knew what most of the parts of the story were, but still listened carefully. Kairi at some points had to stop and take a breather to stop from crying. Trinity knew this was hard for her, but Trinity had to know the rest of it.  
  
As Kairi finished, she took a deep sigh and looked at the sea, her arms crossed. She was leaning against the tree, with tears in her eyes, but they did not come down. Kairi had never told anyone about the whole story of the three of them. It kind of felt good, to tell someone.  
  
Trinity kept a steady eye on Kairi. Trinity knew this was hard for Kairi, and especially what Kairi had just told Trinity. Trinity had an aching feeling in her gut. Should she tell Kairi? But Trinity won't know if Kairi will hate her after she told her. Trinity sighed, and just asked what has been nagging in the back of her mind, "Do you have strong feeling for Sora?" she asked.  
  
Kairi looked at Trinity with sparkles in her eyes from the tears that were holding back. "What do you mean? Well yeah sure, he was my best friend."  
  
"No, I mean, do you love him?"  
  
Kairi looked back at the shining water. Trinity then figured that this was a personal question. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Trinity said.  
  
Kairi shook her head, "It's all right. Well, actually, the truth is, I've loved Sora since what seemed like the first day we met." A tear came down.  
  
Trinity sighed. "This must be hard for you, I'm sorry."  
  
Kairi nodded in agreement and said, "It's okay." She sniffed and wiped her tear away with her hand.  
  
Kairi sat down on the ground just deep in her thoughts. Trinity kept staring at Kairi, wondering if she should tell Kairi. But what if Kairi would hate her? Then trinity would lose a deep friend.  
  
After a while, Trinity said, "Hey Kairi?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I need to tell you something."  
  
Kairi looked at Trinity, her face a little pink. "Go ahead."  
  
"Well, this is kind of hard for me to say, but-"Trinity was cut off by Selphie coming over.  
  
"Hey guys!" Selphie said, running up to them. "You missed it! Jake and his friends were SO mad!"  
  
Kairi smiled and looked back at Trinity. "What were you going to say?" she asked.  
  
Trinity paused and finally said, "Never mind, it's not important." Yes it is, her mind said. Kairi looked at Trinity in the eye, and knew Trinity was lying.  
  
Kairi shrugged her shoulders as Selphie came and sat on the tree next to trinity. Selphie explained about the water gun fight with Jake. Kairi was half listening, trying to wonder what Trinity had to tell her. Kairi then decided to ask trinity later; maybe Trinity didn't want Selphie to hear.  
  
Trinity was also wondering what would happen if she told Kairi. She pushed that thought aside as she listened to Selphie jabber about Jake's face.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hello, hello! I like the reviews I got so far! Thanks a whole bunches!  
  
Next Chapter: Explains Riku for a paragraph, then to Sora. King Mickey has found out something, and then told Sora. Sora then realizes something important. (Can't tell ^_^) 


	9. Love Can Build A Bridge

Trinity of Time  
  
Chapter 9: Love Can Build A Bridge.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Riku sat in the darkness. Or thought he was. He had called for Trinity for some time now, but he has never gotten an answer. He felt so alone; nobody was there with him. He didn't care if he was having hallucinations; he just missed her sweet and gentle voice that soothed him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*Sora*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sora was out in the courtyard of the castle. That dream kept haunting him, even though he remembered only a little bit of it. He just knew that it was horrible, and had shown Riku, calling for something.  
  
Sora sighed, and leaned against the castle walls. He started playing with the green grass that was all around him.  
  
Sora heard footsteps coming near. He looked up and saw King Mickey Mouse standing there. "Are you ok Sora?" he asked, and sat down next to Sora.  
  
Sora sighed. "Not really." Was all he said in response.  
  
King Mickey looked at him. "Would you like to talk about it?"  
  
"Well," Sora started, looking up at the sky. "I'm just wondering what's happened to Riku and Kairi. I want to see them so bad, and I want to be there next to Kairi. I want to save Riku from wherever he is, and make us all together again, just like old times. But I know that I can't leave this place."  
  
Mickey kept staring at Sora. "And why can't you leave?" Sora looked at Mickey strangely. Mickey Mouse should know this already!  
  
"Because since I sealed the door, I can't move to any other planet."  
  
"Maybe you could."  
  
"No, I can't. I've tried it, I just keep getting pulled back." Sora looked down at the grass.  
  
"Well, when you tried that, what planet did you try going to?" Mickey asked curiously.  
  
"I tried going to Wonderland, or The Deep Jungle, but I couldn't."  
  
"Did you try Traverse Town, or Destiny Islands?"  
  
"No," Sora said, looking at Mickey. Why was Mickey asking him this? "I knew that it wouldn't work, since it didn't for other planets."  
  
Mickey sighed, getting ready. "Well, when you locked the door, it only closed you from the planets that you locked something with your keyblade. But it didn't have anything to do with Traverse Town or Destiny Islands."  
  
Sora looked at Mickey with his eyebrows furrowed. "What are you saying?" he asked.  
  
Mickey looked back at Sora. "There is a way for you to get back to Destiny islands and Traverse Town."  
  
Sora jumped to his feet. "How?" He quickly asked, ready to listen.  
  
"Well, you have certain bonds with the people you've met on those two planets, right? Those bonds, lets say, can build a bridge between the two worlds, allowing you to travel to each one. In other words, love itself can build bridges."  
  
"Are you saying that I can go back to destiny Islands?!" Sora exclaimed, practically yelling.  
  
Mickey nodded. "The love between you and each one of your friends causes a bridge for you to travel to each of those worlds."  
  
Sora stood there in shock. After all of these years, he could've been at Destiny Islands! He just never tried because he knew he couldn't go to the other worlds, so it would be the same with Destiny Islands and Traverse Town.  
  
Sora's heart was pumping VERY quickly. His mind raced, and finally, Mickey got up. Sora said, "Thank you so much!" then Sora ran off towards Donald and Goofy, ready to tell them the news.  
  
But, that means he would have to leave Donald and Goofy. Those two were two of his best friends. But then again, Sora could always travel back to the castle. Sora smiled, and ran faster.  
  
He was going to go home.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Like it? Hope you did, sorry this chapter was really short. Wont do it again, promise ^_^.  
  
I love all of the reviews I'm getting! Thank you so much!  
  
Next chapter: Back to Trinity and Kairi. Kairi asks Trinity what she wanted to tell Kairi. Kairi finds out about Trinity's past, and about trinity's special power.  
  
Review please! 


	10. Trinity's Past

Trinity of Time  
  
Chapter 10: Trinity's Past  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was late night, and the moon was shown brightly in the dark sky. Kairi found Trinity on the paupou tree, looking at the dark water. Kairi walked up, and sat next to Trinity.  
  
They sat there for a few minutes, just taking in the sweet warm breeze and the smell of the sea. It was beautiful night, everything was still, and a light wind spread across the island.  
  
"Trinity?" Kairi suddenly asked. Trinity looked at Kairi. "Yeah?" she answered.  
  
"What were you going to tell me earlier today? Before Selphie came?" Kairi looked at Trinity and saw Trinity look away. Trinity had confusion in her eyes, and she didn't say anything for a few seconds. Kairi waited patiently.  
  
"Well," Trinity said, "I'm not sure if I should say it. I mean, I don't want you to hate me or it."  
  
"I could never hate you! You're one of my best friends, and I don't want to end that."  
  
Trinity looked at Kairi. "Really?"  
  
Kairi gave Trinity a reassuring smile, "Of course."  
  
Trinity sighed, and looked back out at the sea. "Well, I'm really not like you and everybody else. I'm kind of...different, in a way."  
  
Kairi waited for what Trinity was going to say.  
  
"This is hard to say but..." Trinity paused. "Well, you may not believe me, but I can...can... well I can see the past, present, and future." Trinity finished those last few words rather quickly. Trinity kept her gaze away.  
  
"You-you can?" Kairi asked, amazed. Was this the truth?  
  
"Well yeah. That's why my name is Trinity. On trinity signs, they have three stars. In my name, those three stars mean the past, present, and future for me. So I can see everything that did or will happen. I know you may think I'm strange now but-"  
  
"Oh, I don't! I mean, it's really cool that you can see the past, present, and future! I will never hate you for that." Trinity looked at Kairi, smiling.  
  
"Really?" Trinity asked, amazement in her voice.  
  
Kairi smiled back, "No, I will never hate you for being psychic or whatever it's called." Kairi paused then asked, "But why did you think I would hate you?" worry was in Kairi's voice.  
  
Trinity's smile faded. "Well, remember of how I told you that everyone was afraid of me?" Kairi nodded. "It's because everyone in my town thought I was a freak. They all hated me, and stayed away from me. Even my own mother and father. My sister was the only thing that was nice to me in my life. But when she disappeared, I was left alone. Nobody wanted me, especially my mother and father." A tear escaped from Trinity's eye.  
  
Curiously, Kairi asked, "Do you know what happened to her?"  
  
Trinity shook her head. "I don't. I just know that one day, she wasn't in my room, sleeping with me. I asked mother, but she only said that Polly, my sister, disappeared, and nobody knew where she went. So I went out to the beach that night, to cry for her. And then I found the beach comforting, so I went to it every single day. Then I guess, that one day, I fell asleep on the beach, and maybe the water took me, and that's how I got here."  
  
Tears were on Trinity's cheeks. Kairi gave Trinity hug, and said, "I'm sorry." Trinity nodded her head, and kept crying. After a while, they pulled apart, and looked out into the ocean, silence taking over. Everything around them was quiet; there wasn't even a cricket sound to be heard. The waves that were breaking weren't heard either. Just eternal silence.  
  
After a while, Kairi asked, "When you see the, whatever you see, do you blank out? Because I remember-"  
  
Trinity smiled. "Yes. Whenever I see something in the past, present, or future, I always blank out and don't blink. That's how I knew your name on the first day I came here. And the next day, I saw your whole past, everything. From the day you came on this island."  
  
They sat there for a few more minutes, and then soon went inside to sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
AAAHHH!!! This chapter was short too! Ok, NO MORE short ones, I PROMISE. Sorry, next one will be better.  
  
Review please! Review is such a NICE word, don't ya think?  
  
Next Chapter: Sora leaves the castle, and heads for Destiny Islands where he catches up with Kairi. 


	11. Back

Trinity of Time  
  
Chapter 11: Back  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sora ran towards Donald and Goofy who were walking outside of the castle.  
  
"Donald! Goofy!" Sora yelled, finally catching up to them. They stopped and watched Sora pant for breath.  
  
"I need to use the gummi ship." Sora said through short breaths.  
  
"Why?" Goofy asked.  
  
Sora finally caught his breath and said, "Well, Mickey said I can go back to Destiny Islands!" He was so excited. His face was lit up, and he had a huge smile.  
  
After hearing this, Donald and Goofy's faces went completely blank. Both of them were frowning a little.  
  
"You're leaving?" Goofy asked with sadness.  
  
"Yeah," Sora replied. Donald and Goofy started frowning more. Sora noticed this. "Oh no!" he said, "I'm not leaving forever!" Donald and Goofy's frowns vanished and they perked their heads up.  
  
"You're not?" they both asked at the same time.  
  
Sora smiled. "Of course not! I just need to go back and visit. I mean Kairi's there and so are my other friends and I really miss them all."  
  
"You are going to come back, right?" Donald asked.  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Well then, go use the ship."  
  
Sora's smile widened, "Thank you so much!" He ran off towards the gummi ship. "I promise I'll be back!" he yelled.  
  
Sora ran towards the ship that was right outside the castle gates. He ran into it, and sat down on the front chair. He started pressing certain colorful buttons, and the ship flew up. Donald and Goofy were waving to Sora below, and Sora waved back. Then, Sora put the gummi ship into high speed, and flew towards the island.  
  
Along the way, nothing blacked Sora from getting to the island. His heart was pumping faster and faster, and soon he saw the island.  
  
His smile was still on his face, as he flew towards the island.  
  
As he got closer to the island, he saw that the sun was setting across the horizon. He flew the ship onto the beach, and stepped out.  
  
He let the wind fly through his spiky hair, and breathed in the sweet scent of the ocean. He looked around, and saw someone there, looking at him.  
  
He smiled. It was Kairi.  
  
Sora took one step towards her. Kairi stood there, shocked. Her eyes were wide, and her body frigid. "Sora," Kairi whispered. Then, suddenly, she ran towards Sora.  
  
Sora opened his arms, and Kairi leapt into them. They were as close as they had ever been. Kairi had her arms wrapped around his neck, and her face into his shoulder. Kairi cried into his shoulder, making his sleeve wet. Sora had his arms around her waist, and he pulled her as close as possible. He breathed in her sweet scent, and his face was near her neck. Kairi could feel his soft breaths onto her soft skin on her neck. They stood like that for who knows how long?  
  
They pulled back, and Kairi had her face filled with tears. Both of them were still close. Sora reached a finger and used it to brush away the tears on Kairi's face. Kairi smiled at the contact.  
  
"I've missed you," Sora said, smiling.  
  
Kairi smiled back. "Me too," she answered.  
  
The sunset was the most beautiful scenery they could have at this moment. Then yells were heard, and Sora looked to see Wakka, Tidus, and Selphie running towards him.  
  
"Sora!" They all yelled. Wakka was the first one to come over. He did a quick one-armed hug along with Tidus. As soon as they were done, Selphie ran up to Sora and gave him a full hug, laughing.  
  
Kairi stood there smiling as she saw her best friend smile his goofy grin. Kairi felt overly thrilled inside her, and for once, she was looking forward to tomorrow.  
  
Kairi zoned out as she stood there in her own world, staring at Sora happily. The breeze lifted through his spiky brown hair and his grin shown out as always.  
  
"Is that Sora?" someone asked behind her. Kairi jumped a little and turned around to see Trinity standing beside her, looking at Sora.  
  
Kairi nodded and then took her hand and started pulling her towards Sora. "Come on, I'll introduce you too."  
  
Kairi walked up to Sora and heard Wakka saying, "Good, now since you're here, we can get the girls really good!" Wakka pounded his fist into his hand and Sora laughed.  
  
"Hey Sora?" Kairi asked, her hand still on Trinity's hand.  
  
Sora turned and smiled widely as Kairi approached him.  
  
"Sora, this is Trinity, she's new here. Trinity, Sora," Kairi set and let go of Trinity's hand. Sora stepped up to trinity and shook her hand firmly. As he did that, Kairi couldn't help but notice how tall Sora was and how much more muscles he had then his puny self when he was fourteen. Kairi laughed inside her head and heard Trinity say to Sora, "I've heard so many things about you,"  
  
"You have?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. Kairi looked away and could feel Sora's blue eyes staring straight at her.  
  
"Come on guys! Let's have a party at my house!" Tidus said throwing his arms up in the air.  
  
"Ya man!" Wakka said nodding his head.  
  
"Okay, whoever gets there last has to order pizza!" Sora said as he ran off, remembering where Tidus's small house was.  
  
All six of them ran towards Tidus's house. Sora obviously came first and Selphie came last. Selphie ordered the pizza, and all of them ate as much as they could handle. All six were on Tidus's couched, and the five listened carefully as Sora told them off his travels and adventures. The whole time, Kairi couldn't take her eyes of Sora, off of his smiling and cheerful face, his constant laughter, and when Sora looked over at Kairi and all she could see was large swirling blue eyes that entranced her into another world.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yes, yes, I haven't updated this story in a while! I guess its because I got fixed into my Squall/Yuffie stories, hehe.  
  
Anyways, my friend kept bugging me on writing this chapter, so I did, and I will now finished this story.  
  
Sorry that this story isn't as detailed and stuff as my other stories. It may take me a while to get the next chapter, maybe two days, but I'm trying to remember EXACTLY what each chapter holds for you.  
  
Next Chapter: MUSHINESS! Yeh! Lol. Okay, Sora/Kairi fluffiness, yadah yadah ya... Will be longer than this chapter. Can't tell you whats gonna happen though. -_o  
  
Review please! 


	12. Meeting Riku

Trinity of Time  
  
Chapter 12: Meeting Riku  
  
Sora walked out of his house and into the sun rising over the horizon. He had just woken up a while ago, and gotten ready. Now he was out, wanting to find Kairi. And he did, he saw her sitting on the paupou fruit tree, staring out into the ocean.  
  
Grinning, Sora crept up behind the tree. As soon as he was only a few feet behind her, he jumped and put his hands on Kairi's shoulders suddenly, causing her to jump out of her gaze.  
  
She turned around to see Sora grinning his usual toothy grin. She smiled back, "Sora!"  
  
Sora sat down beside her on the tree. "I missed doing that," he admitted.  
  
Kairi shook her head still grinning, and turned her head to look at Sora. He was staring out at the waves splashing up against the shore. As soon as he felt eyes upon him, he turned his head and found Kairi staring at him. "You look so different," Kairi said, smiling.  
  
Sora grinned, "Yeah, well not as much as you," he said, leaning back and putting his arms behind his head.  
  
Kairi sighed, and decided to say what she was thinking about all night. "Sora?" she asked, almost hesitantly.  
  
Sora looked up at her, "Yeah?"  
  
"... Do you... know where Riku is?" she almost whispered, not looking into his eyes.  
  
Sora frowned and didn't say anything. When Kairi looked back up at him, he said, "No... but I promise I'll find Riku, Kairi." Sora put his hand over hers and both of them sat there for who knows how long.  
  
----  
  
Trinity sat on the shore. Her feet were in the sand, her toes playing with it. The sun was just rising, and the water started rising up to her feet. She watched as a crab trotted by and run into an over large shell. Trinity turned her head up and saw Kairi sitting on the tree as usual. 'That girl sure does think a lot,' Trinity thought comically.  
  
She watched as Sora came up and put his arms on her shoulders, causing her to jump. Trinity grinned at the two.  
  
'They care so much for each other,' Trinity thought in her head. 'Just like the looks they were giving each other yesterday.'  
  
Trinity heard both of them talking to each other. Her feet started splashing in the water as she heard both of them saying random things to each other. Suddenly trinity gazed forward, and didn't blink.  
  
All she saw was pure white and nothing else. The whiteness started swirling around and in the center of it all were two figures. She gazed closer and saw that it was Sora and Kairi. And they were kissing.  
  
Trinity came back to reality and blinked her eyes. She looked back up at Sora and Kairi and smiled. 'So that's what's going to happen,' she thought to herself.  
  
"Do you... know where Riku is?" Trinity heard Kairi say.  
  
Her heart stopped. Where had she heard the name Riku before?  
  
"No... but I promise I'll find Riku, Kairi," Sora then said.  
  
Her heart thumped against her chest. She remembered Riku... the boy in the darkness... but that was only a dream.  
  
------Flashback------  
  
Tears scooted down her face, and into the darkened sand. Her face was red, along with her eyes that were tightly shut, trying to stop them but couldn't. Her arms were around her legs, pulling herself into a tiny ball.  
  
Trinity's tears wouldn't stop falling down her face. No matter how many times she cried a day, she never gets over the fact that the villagers don't want her.  
  
Today, the 'popular' kids her age made fun of her, and soon their parents joined in too. But what did Trinity's parents do? They stood there and watched amusingly, not caring a thing for their daughter.  
  
"They hate me... so much," Trinity cried, lying down on the sand.  
  
She heard the waves splash against the shore, and the full moon shone high in the sky with stars sprinkled all around it. Suddenly, her eyes closed, but the tears still continued.  
  
In her dream, she saw nothing but darkness. Not a single color differenced from black. When she looked down, she couldn't even see her own body.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Trinity turned her head and found a man standing behind her.  
  
Trinity, somewhat afraid of this man, hesitantly said, "Hello,"  
  
His body stiffened, and it seemed you could see that movement from a mile away... which you probably could since he was the only color in this blackness.  
  
"Whose there?" He asked, alert.  
  
"Um... I'm not sure if I should tell you that..." 'What if he heard of me and tried attacking me like everyone else?' Trinity thought.  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"Can't you see me?" Trinity asked stepping in front of him. He made no gesture as if he did.  
  
"No," he simply said.  
  
"Oh... well I'm right here in front of you..." Trinity smiled at him, when he met her gaze.  
  
"I don't see you..."  
  
Trinity raised an eyebrow, "That's strange,"  
  
There was silence, neither knowing what to say.  
  
"How did you get here?" The man asked.  
  
"The truth is... I really don't know." Trinity said, not nervous any more. If this man didn't see her, then he couldn't hurt her because of her ability, could he?  
  
"Are you for real?" he asked. 'Man he asks a lot of questions.'  
  
"Of course... why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"You're... the first person I've talked to since... well I don't know how long ago."  
  
"Really?"  
  
He nodded. "Hey... can you see me?"  
  
"Yep,"  
  
Another silence followed until Trinity broke it. "By the way, what's your name?"  
  
"Riku," Riku said without hesitation. Trinity suddenly became not afraid when he said his name. For once... she was not afraid of someone, besides her sister. "What's yours?"  
  
"Uh... I don't think I should say..." 'What if her heard of 'Trinity' the girl who was the towns freak? Would he try to hurt me even if he can't see me?' Trinity thought frantically, but yet, she still wasn't that afraid of him inside. It was a mixed emotion.  
  
"Please... I need to know,"  
  
"It's- it's Trinity," 'He can't see me' Trinity thought over and over again.  
  
Riku smiled. "Nice to meet you,"  
  
Her heart suddenly melted.  
  
-----End Flashback----  
  
Trinity sighed. Ever since then, she kept coming to the beach, and when she dreamed, she dreamed of 'Riku', the man who wouldn't hurt her. She would talk to him for a long time, and she even trusted him enough one-day to tell him what her ability was. And Riku found that cool.  
  
No one had ever said that to her.  
  
But that night, she slept too close to the shore, and Trinity guesses that's how she washed up on this island. However, now she doesn't have those dreams of 'Riku'.  
  
Were they even real? Back then, Trinity didn't care, as long as she had a true friend. But hearing that name come out of Kairi and Sora's mouth makes Trinity ponder on if he is real or not. She never really asked him of his past, though he did say he lived on an island.  
  
"Is this an odd coincidence?" Trinity said aloud as she looked back out to the now risen sun.  
  
AN: It has been MONTHS since I updated. Oh wowzer! So sorry about that!  
  
Even if I hadn't updated in so long, I made a vow to always end a story. I mean- don't you hate that? Of how people start their stories, and then never finish them so it always leaves you thinking and makes you go insane? Yeah, well it's happened to me. And even if this story isn't that great (sorry) well, I'm still going to finish it because even some of you put this story on their favorites, which I'm really excited about!  
  
Next chapter: This one will have Sora and Kairi fluffiness... I'm pretty sure.  
  
Please review, and for those who are still sticking with this story, I'm giving you an imaginative smiley face sticker......... lol. 


	13. Of Riku

Trinity of Time  
  
Chapter 13: Of Riku  
  
--------------------  
  
Kairi was tired. Right now, she was sprawled out on the beach with the sun's heat radiating down upon her. All day, there was another major water gun fight, but this time, the boys also had water balloons leaving the girls out of chance. The boys of course had won the fight, but Kairi kept giggling on how she ran behind Sora and dumped a bucket of water on him.  
  
After their enormous water balloon fight, they all had swimming contests. First one to a certain point of the water and back. At this relay, the girls oddly won. While in the water, they also played chicken where you got on each other's shoulders and attacked each other. Sora and Kairi were together, Tidus and Wakka, and Trinity and Selphie. Sora and Kairi had won.  
  
Then all of them pigged out at eating a large buffet. Each one of them brought a whole lot of food from their house and brought it to Selphie's house where they had a eating contest among the boys. Wakka won out of him, Tidus, and Sora.  
  
Now Kairi just relaxed at the islands shore, for once happy in her life. Sora was here! She had waited him for so long.  
  
But what about Riku? Sora promised that he would find him, and Kairi knew that Sora would. When Sora promised he would come back, he did. So basically this is the same thing, right?  
  
----  
  
Sora sat in the Secret Cave. He went up to the drawing he and Kairi had made years before and sat in front of it, looking at it. He loved it and everything about it. Especially where it shows him and Kairi showing a paupou fruit.  
  
Did she draw another one? Sora pondered. Before, it only had the picture of Sora giving a paupou fruit to Kairi on the wall, but now the picture Kairi was giving one back.  
  
Sora smiled. Kairi must've drawn it.  
  
----  
  
"Hey Kai," Trinity said, plopping down on the ground next to Kairi.  
  
"Hey," Kairi said, "Have fun today?"  
  
Trinity smiled, "Oh yeah, especially when we actually won the swimming race."  
  
Kairi laughed. "Well we did get a head start..."  
  
"So? It was worth it. I mean, if we lost even with the start, we'd never hear the end of it from the guys," Trinity grinned.  
  
Kairi nodded, looking out to the sea, letting the sound and smell of the waves relax her. She leaned back on her elbows.  
  
"Kairi?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Did you... did you say that... you knew a guy named Riku?" Trinity asked, wanting to get this thing off her chest.  
  
"Yes... he was mine and Sora's best friend. Why do you ask?"  
  
"What did he look like?"  
  
"Uh, well, he was tall, had silver hair that was pretty long, uh... blue-gray eyes...wait, why do you want to know?"  
  
Trinity didn't answer. Instead, she sat rigid and her heart thumped against her chest, ready to explode. The 'Riku' she knew had the same name, and had the same looks. Kairi had also mentioned to her that Riku had disappeared.  
  
Are they the same person?  
  
"Trinity, are you okay?" Kairi asked seeing Trinity's expression.  
  
"Kairi, I need to tell you something."  
  
Kairi nodded her head and listened.  
  
-----  
  
Sora sat there for who knows how long, just looking at the picture. When he looked to the left of that, he noticed the door gone.  
  
"Seemed so long ago," Sora whispered to himself.  
  
Sora leaned his back against the wall, and gazed all around the cave, getting memories from long ago. But as he did so, his eyes slowly closed, and he fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Sora found himself in darkness. Nothing at all was around him, just the color black.  
  
"Sora," somebody said behind him. Sora jumped and turned around, only to be met with Riku.  
  
---------------  
  
AN: I'm tired right now, so I'm going to get to that next chapter soon... don't worry.  
  
Next Chapter: Continues right form there.... And I'm going to add confession time and fluff in the next chapter too, so stay tuned.  
  
I'll admit it, that chapter was my shortest one ever... wowzer.  
  
Review! 


End file.
